The Refugee by: Varric Tethras (Part 1)
by Arbasyn
Summary: "The Refugee" by: Varric Tethras in an interview style epic based upon Holly Hawke's verbal account of her adventures. Starting with her and her family's escape from Lothering to her and Varric's fated meeting at the Hanged Man to discuss a life changing Deep Roads expedition. This entire verbal recount will be exactly that, complete with idle banter and friendly ribbing.


VARRIC: Another day in the life of Varric Tethras.

Lazy afternoon drinks at The Hanged Man overseeing trade agreements and underhand deals with the Carta to ensure the Merchants Guild's trust.

While any other day would entail these tedious tasks Varric set all previous plans aside to accommodate a very special guest.

Swiping all empty ale pints and suspicious looking scrolls Varric settles into his chair using the table as a footrest.

Emptying half his pint in one long gulp he slams the full sized mug down on the table.,

Swirling his quill in contemplation as to whether he'll compose a tale of fact or fable.

Might as well make it both since he's interviewing the legendary Holly Hawke.

Crime lord Athenril's finest archer, a real "Hawk-eye" if you will.

Born again on the streets she was no stranger to assassinating nobles, befuddling templars or an afternoon jaywalk.

Graceful as a gazelle but with a fiery temper like stomping on an anthill.

HAWKE: Are you going to be doing that the whole time?

VARRIC: Why of course my dear Hawke. Anyone can write a story but only a literary extraordinaire like Varric Tethras can write a story that rhymes.

HAWKE: Well not only that but are you going to be saying your every thought and action out loud..in public?

VARRIC: Hawke's brow furrowed in incredulous exasperation, it's as much displeasing as it is comic.

Tapping his quill quizzically against his chiseled chin Varric assess the formidable task before him.

Holly Hawke has a well known reputation for her jovial impatience, no different when asked in to recount a past calamitous and grim.

Only six months have passed since Ms. Hawke arrival in the big city of Kirkwall, the City of Chains, cornerstone of the Free Marches.

While escaping the fires consuming Ferelden Hawke found herself stranded outside the city gates. Left to rot along with the other refugees on the storm battered beaches.

Without a penny to her name and a family depending on her, Hawke had to overcome her grief and desperation to come through for her loved ones, but she was very short on options.

Whether by sheer luck or a keen mind she managed to place herself and her brother under the employment of the small time crime lord in exchange for passage into the city, a fate far superior compared to her fellow Fereldens.

However her vocational gambit came at a heavy price.

Her and her brother Carver must work their debt off through a year of unscrupulous servitude to the brigand,all for admission into the Kirkwall "paradise".

HAWKE: Listen Varric I'd love to sit here and chat about the birds and the bees; but the only way I'm going to repay my debt to Athenril is through Orlesian silk shipment holdups and loot hocking, not autographed biographies.

VARRIC: A bead of sweat rolls down Varric's forehead in realization that he's losing his audience by making the most fatal of mistakes a storyteller can make, thinking anyone actually cared about history.

HAWKE: Noooo you pre-pubescent dwarf the greatest mistake you made was thinking you could afford THE HOLLY.

VARRIC: Hawke do yourself a favor and calm down before your twisted underclothes make you trip and fall down the stairs on your way out at least hear me out.

HAWKE: Oooo are you going to talk about your feelings and insecurities with me? Or are you going to finally admit that your "swagger" walk is actually you limping from gout?

VARRIC: Hawke sit down and drink your frilly mead before you wind up balls deep in a battle of wit.

And judging from your laughable attempts at talking to the notorious pirate vixen downstairs, your repartee skills are equal to a drunken Circle mage misfit.

And that'd be an insult to drunks everywhere..you were drunk during your uh 'conversation' right?

HAWKE: Ha-hah..hah yea of course, I mean I was so drunk I couldn't remember anything from last night.

VARRIC: Hawke your pathetic attempts at wooing the sea-goddess happened an hour ago.

Hahaha! You should have seen your face, it turned so red I swear you were going to blow!

HAWKE: Alright alright alright Varric before you roll off the balcony in a fit of laughter I'll make you a deal.

VARRIC: Varric immediately springs to attention, popping his knuckles and readying his quill in anticipation of hearing Hawke's appeal.

HAWKE: Yea well if you're just going to make fun of me with your overactive narrative complex I can do it too! Hawke rolls her eyes and takes a swig of her wine *cough* trying *cough* not to *cough* choke.

VARRIC: Funny you should say choke because when you tried talking to Isabella you nearly gave me a stroke.

HAWKE: Holly's heart plummets to the floor from the pain of being betrayed by a friend. YOU KNEW HER NAME AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME?!

VARRIC: Well I mean you never asked so I assumed you didn't need help or something.

HAWKE: So you were perfectly happy with yourself watching me trip over bar-stools and my own damn tongue trying to talk to her?

While you sat there having your own personal ale drinking contest knowing fully well that the one thing that could've helped me at least start a conversation..you..you..embarrassment enabler!

VARRIC: Hawke if you want to keep slamming your head into the table in grief until you leave your portrait on it go right ahead.

But I'd much rather hear your intriguing deal before your tongue turns to lead.

HAWKE: Ugh, just let me wallow in my misery.

VARRIC: I don't know why you have such a tough time talking to me. Last time I looked in the mirror I wasn't dark skinned and sexy.

HAWKE: Please Varric just help me talk to her and I'll play eternal twenty questions with you!

VARRIC: Tell you what Holly, since I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress I'll even be there when you make your first move.

HAWKE: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Varric may your lyrium always be super sparkly blue and your ancestors give you coin filled cards on your birthday!

VARRIC: Well lucky for you I only have six questions, what was your first step like our the doorway?

What was it like leaving Lothering behind?

What was it like having you and an ancient dragon witch's fate intertwined?

What was your experience as a penniless refugee in a foreign city?

How did you manage to rise about your fellow Ferelden needy?

Holly Hawke, what's your story?


End file.
